Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of filter processing for image data.
Description of the Related Art
There are a variety of aspects for a user interface (UI) in the case where a user uses various functions included in an image forming apparatus. For example, in the case where a certain function is provided via a UI that can be used with a simple setting, it is possible for a user to use the function without performing a complicated operation. On the other hand, in the case where a certain function is provided via a UI that is used after performing a detailed setting, it is possible for a user to give detailed instructions so that, for example, the function is applied only to a specified portion.
For example, as an example of the UI that allows the use of a function with a simple setting, there is a UI for performing filter processing, such as sharpening and smoothing, on entire image data. In this case, it is possible for a user to enhance the edge of an object within an image by specifying sharpening on the UI and to smooth the contour of an object within an image by specifying smoothing. At this time, the contents of the specified filter processing are applied to the entire image and the single effect is obtained, and therefore, the UI is easy for a user to see. On the other hand, there is a UI with which it is possible to specify the applied-portion of sharpening and smoothing for each object, such as character (text), photo (image), and graphic, within an image, although the UI is similarly one of the UIs for filter processing. With the UI such as this for which a detailed setting is required, for example, it is possible to specify smoothing processing only for a photo to make the photo smooth. Consequently, in the case where it is desired to change the effect of image processing for each object that exists within the same image, the UI such as this is useful. Then, the technique to perform a different setting for each attribute of an object within an image is known conventionally, in addition to the effect of filter processing as described above (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-190870).
Here, in the case of the UI that can be used with a simple setting, for example, on a condition that smoothing is specified as the effect of filter processing for an image including a photo and a character, the portion of the photo is made smooth, but the portion of the character is dulled, and therefore, the legibility of the character is reduced. On the other hand, in the case of the UI that can be used with a detailed setting, it is necessary to specify the effect of filter processing for each attribute, such as text, image, and graphic, and therefore, this requires time and effort of a user. Further, in this case, there is also such a problem that expertise to determine the object attribute within the image is required.